


Grim Grinning Ghosts

by CorpseCally



Series: Spooky kind of Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, is it fall yet???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseCally/pseuds/CorpseCally
Summary: It really shouldn't have come across as such a surprise... Keith may not have out right confirmed what was painfully obvious but Shiro could read the subtle hints. Maybe it was the fact that Keith was dancing around the living with a human scaled faux skeleton, or at least he hoped it was, that really struck him."Keith it's fucking JUNE why are we listening to this?!" He wanted to sound angry. He really did. It was just impossible to when his face was rosy from laughing.





	Grim Grinning Ghosts

Summer finally came and in full swing no less. It was almost surreal when only just a few days ago Shiro was wearing a thick sweater. Now here he was in a t-shirt that was a bit too snug, paired with gym shorts he doesn’t remember ever purchasing. The heat had only just started but Shiro was already eager for it to leave. This kind of weather wasn’t meant for him. It was meant for people that were a bit more outgoing. The kind that liked to be outside under the unforgiving sun. 

Shiro used to be like that. Once upon a time he didn’t mind getting burnt in the sun so long as he was with his friends. He’s since lost those friends he used to go out with until the crack of dawn, which was probably for the better in the grand scheme of things, but he would be a liar if he said he didn’t miss the idea of it. Over the years, he’s become a bit of hermit, never really going outside unless he really has to. If he could break the monotonous cycle he would but… easier said than done. He’s found solitude in his seclusion. People just aren’t his forte anymore. 

It’s not as bad as it may sound. Besides, he’s not entirely alone. There’s still the only friend from high school that he talks to and current housemate Matt. He’s usually nose deep in his studies or working late. So their time together is limited at best but still appreciated. Then there was his service dog Nova, who was currently curled up by his legs trying to stay cool. It’s hard to believe Shiro only had the black lab for four years. It’s weird to think about a time when she wasn’t at his side. Sadly, Matt isn’t too fond of her which seems to be the mutual feeling on her end towards him. It didn’t bother Shiro too much since both managed to behave around each other so for now he would let it be.  

Then there was his newest addition to his short list of friends. The very same friend that now gave his phone more of a purpose. Ever since they exchanged numbers, they talked every chance they could get. His phone was almost always in his hands now. Shiro really should count his lucky stars that his data plan didn’t charge him for going over, otherwise he’d be for a rude awakening come the next bill. Part of him wondered if Keith had a similar plan. He would feel horribly guilty if that weren’t the case as he sent text after text after text without a second thought. Keith never mentioned anything so he can only assume it just might be the case. 

**Keith** **6:23 PM** : GUESS WHO IS FINALLY OFF DUTY 

**Keith 6:24 PM** : I deserve a raise I went through hell today

Speaking of, the messages from Keith were a bit slow today since he was at work and he could only imagine how busy it may have been since the high schoolers are free. The only texts he received were a handful of complaints about brats in his store. 

**6:24 PM** : Poor baby :’c 

**Keith 6:25 PM** : don’t mock me with your fucking emojis you shit 

Shiro let out a boisterous laugh that ended up startling Nova. He puts his cell phone briefly to stroke her back. She huffs but begins to relax again. Nova has been cranky since she’s been cooped up in the house all day. 

**Keith 6:27 PM** : I’m fucking STARVING man 

**Keith 6:28 PM** : I skipped my lunch break without even meaning too 

**Keith 6:29 PM** : Speaking of food… have you eaten??? 

He hasn’t eaten much of anything all day. Shiro doesn’t really have much of an appetite. His diet went to shit a year after he graduated high school. Most days he just snacks on whatever to hold him over, once in a blue moon he’ll have somewhat of a meal. He was never a cook so calling it a meal is being generous. Matt was no better. The kitchen only has snacks and instant meals. 

Since he started to talking to Keith it was only natural that he let him know about as much. Keith made quite the stink about it. Shiro never expected Keith to lecture him to eat better. He didn’t even get as much from Matt. 

**6:32 PM** : Yeah. I ate. 

**Keith 6:32 PM** : Liar

**6:34 PM** : Well, ya caught me. Sorry mom guess I just wasn't hungry today! 

That was really only part of the truth. Shiro was only a bit peckish. He wanted to make ramen at least so he could honestly say he’s eaten something other than chips or crackers but with a malfunctioning air conditioner in ninety-something degree weather… the idea of making something warm just didn’t go well. 

**Keith 6:35 PM** : We’ve known each other for 3 months now 

**Keith 6:36 PM** : I know you function 

**6:36 PM** : I don’t 

**Keith 6:37 PM** : AND THAT’S THE DILEMMA 

Shiro wasn’t used to this. Sure he had friends that were concerned for him about this or that but they were never as pushy as Keith. He won’t drop it either until Shiro eats something, even if it’s garbage. There is a part of him that enjoys it a little too much. He’ll be damned if ever lets Keith find out. If he let as much slip it would either end in them no longer being friends or relentless teasing. Neither of those outcomes sounded good. 

The room begins to feel hotter and Shiro suddenly feels like he’s going to be sick. He tries to even his breathing but he ends up panting. Nova notices the sudden shift in Shiro’s mood. She climbs up onto the couch so she could kiss his ugly stub of a right arm. He covers his eyes with a shaky hand. “It’s okay, girl… I’m alright.” He’s had it worse before. So long as he uses the breathing exercises he was taught he could ride through this one. “I’m alright.” Nova stops but doesn’t move away, still upright and facing her owner.  

It takes him awhile to calm down, which was often the case. Shiro wipes the sweat from his brow as he stares at his phone. Keith managed to blow up his phone out of worry. He felt a stab of guilt. He really should have sent a quick text so at least Keith wouldn’t be this worried. Shiro is just about to send him an answer just as Keith calls him. He doesn’t pick up right away to give himself just another minute to make sure he’s alright. 

“You had another episode didn’t you…” Keith doesn’t waste time getting to the point. “Are you alright? Do you want to leave you alone?” The genuine concern in his voice made Shiro light headed. 

“No, No… I’m alright now. Just a little worn out,” Shiro uses his shirt to wipe off his forehead. “And sweaty, you know, the usual…” Another great thing about Keith was how easily he was able to adjust to Shiro’s many quirks, as Keith preferred it to be put. It was a more gentle way to say flaws. “I’m probably going to shower then pass out early for tonight.” 

Shiro tried not to chuckle at the sound of Keith sighing. “Do you plan to eat anything? Is your stomach alright?” 

“My stomach is fine I’m just not-” He’s cut off by the sound of his stomach betraying him. 

Keith hums in victory. “Go on, not what?” 

“Okay. Alright. You win… I’m a little hungry.” 

“A little my ass! If I can fucking hear your stomach that means you’re probably as starving as I am!” 

“I’ll make something! I swear!” 

“Shiro… don’t lie to me. You and I both know you won’t.” 

Keith wasn’t wrong. He had no intention of making himself anything nor did he plan to raid the kitchen for junk food. “Sleep can fix hunger too you know…” 

Shiro could practically hear the frown in his voice as he spoke. “I can’t with you sometimes…” Keith sighed heavily. “If I bring you something would you eat it?” 

This wasn’t the first time Keith had offered to bring him food. It was always a last resort to get him to eat. He’s yet to take him up on it. At this point, Shiro would firmly refuse and make something while Keith would still on the phone just so he knows Shiro isn't lying to him. Once he went as far as staying on the phone just to listen to him slurp up ramen. “Keith…” He knows he shouldn’t take advantage of his kindness. “... hold on…” He lowers his phone to check the new message that buzzed in. 

It was Matt. 

**Astro Man** 7:20 PM: Sorry but Im not going to home tonight. Spending the night with a friend that lives close to the lab since I won’t be out until real late. 

That was a lie. Shiro knew as much but he never pushed the truth out of Matt. He knows the real reason is because of some girl he met on campus. They’ve been seeing each other in secret for whatever reason. He doesn’t mind Matt seeing someone. If anything, he was relieved the first time this happened. Matt’s quite the busy body so he deserves to kick back from time to time so what better way to do that than with a girlfriend. Shiro only wishes he would be more honest about it. He chalked it up to having his own reasons. He’ll respect it for now. It’s not worth fighting over. 

That doesn’t stop the lonesome feeling. 

“Shiro…?” 

“...” There was no harm in accepting his kindness just this once. “Depends… what do you plan on bringing?”   


“I just planned on pizza. Nothing fancy. Unless you have something else in mind?” 

“No pizza is fine.” Shiro was just about to ready to say goodbye and hang up until he remembered something. “No pineapple.” 

“... you’re fucking missing out man… Alright! No pineapple! You want me to get two pies? You’re housemate is usually home around this time right?” 

“Don’t bother wasting your money.” 

“He stayin’ the night with that mystery girl again? Well his loss then.” Shiro could make out the sound of a car door slamming shut. “I’m gonna shoot over and pick up a pie then. I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah, see you later.” Shiro tosses his phone onto the coffee table after he hangs up. The pounding of his heart was a little annoying. He wasn’t so sure as to why he was so nervous and to the point where he didn’t even notice how sweaty his palm was. “I should probably shower…” 

Shiro trudges his way to his room to grab a change of clothes that he doesn’t want to admit he took too long to choose nor will he acknowledge that one of the shirts still had the price sticker on it. He felt ashamed when he lingered too long in front of his dresser, staring at the bottle of cologne that he uses for special occasions. It may have crossed his mind to spritz some after his shower but he crushed the thought. 

He originally wanted to take a warm shower but he quickly grew impatient when the water took too long to warm up. Shiro is stuck with it being ice cold. He hopes this was just a one time fluke and nothing was wrong with the water heater on top of nearly busted central air. With his luck that was probably the case. It could wait until tomorrow. There was no point in working himself up over it right this moment. 

Shiro must have spent too long in the shower judging by the sound of Nova whining on the other side of the door. It makes Shiro’s heart swell thinking about how Nova does these kind of things out concern. There was never a doubt in his mind that she loved him. Although, she can be a tiny bit too protective of him. 

When Shiro emerges from the bathroom, fully clothed, Nova huffs and nudges at his hand. He scratches behind her ear. “Good girl.” He coos at her. Just as he bends down, Shiro finally notices his phone lying on the floor in front of Nova. She must have heard it go off and brought to him. 

Keith 7:45 PM: I’m on my way to your place but do you mind if I bring my friend Barbara? 

Shiro has heard of many of Keith’s friends but Barbara wasn’t one of them. He figured he was going to meet them eventually so he texted back saying it was fine. So long as this Barbara person wasn’t terrible, the extra company wouldn’t be so bad right? 

The banging on his door came just as he was attaching his prosthetic. Keith clearly sped his way over considering it was only five minutes ago he texted he was on his way. Shiro did feel a bit thankful for that lead foot of his...  had it taken anymore longer for him to arrive he would have started to gnaw at the furniture. 

When he opens the door he can’t help but stare. There was Keith with the pizza box in one hand and a human sized skeleton model cradled in the other. The smile he had was criminal. 

“Please tell me that’s fake.” 

Keith only offers a shrug in response as he shuffles his way inside. “Don’t lock up just yet I need to grab my art bag from the trunk.” He places the pizza down on the coffee table. 

“So, uh, where’s… your friend?” 

“You’re looking at her!” Keith lifts the models boney hand in a mock wave. “Meet Barbara Bone!” He grins. 

Shiro doesn't know if he’s more worried over the fact that Keith brought this thing with him or the fact that Keith was attached to it enough to name it. “Why the hell do you have skeleton…” Nova didn’t seem to keen about Barbara either. She kept her distance as she carefully eyed Keith. 

“Well… I actually leave Barbara here in my car so the schmuck that keeps trying to take shit from my car stays away. The pickpocket neighbor I told you about.” 

He wanted to ask how that would even work but chose not to. “Okay… but why is it in my house?” 

“What is Barbara not welcome?” Keith tried to sounded offended. “Well if you must know, I have to do sketches for my art class tomorrow and I kinda sorta slacked on them. I just need a couple more so- I figured I could pose Barbara here.” He gently placed the model down on couch. Keith throws a wink at Shiro as he steps back outside to grab his art supplies.

“Keith why are you like this…” Shiro rubs his face while he stares at Nova sniffing the skeletal model. 

“Dunno!” He stumbles back and makes himself cozy on floor facing the couch. “Eat!” He points at the box, yet he doesn’t bother to take a slice for himself. 

Shiro reluctantly sat on the couch next to Barbara. It could be worse. He eats a slice in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. There was something soothing about the noise Keith’s pencil makes as he sketches. Shiro would even run the risk of admitting to himself that the way he scrunched up his nose and the way his tongue would poke out when he focused was… cute. 

“You tell me to eat but you haven’t touched a single slice.” Shiro was working on his second. “I thought you were starving?” 

Keith grumbled a bit before he place his sketch pad on the table facing down. He only spares a heatless glare directed at Shiro before he practically inhales a small slice. Soon after he swallows, Keith continues to sketch quietly. 

“Can I see?” 

“Fuck no!” The apples of his cheeks were dusted pink. 

“But why? You usually let me see your work!” Shiro attempts to reach over to pluck the pad from Keith’s hands but pulled back when his fingers were almost bitten off. “What the hell was that for!?” He knew Keith wouldn’t actually bite him, or at least he thought he wouldn’t. 

Keith clutched his sketch pad tightly against his chest. He was determined to hide his art for some reason. “I told you no,” 

Shiro couldn’t understand why he was suddenly being stiff with his drawings. He’s usually quick to show Shiro his many works. It piqued his curiosity but he was too scared to push Keith any farther just to see a doodle of a skeleton. There was nothing to be embarrassed about that. “So did you draw Barbara in a bikini or something?” Whether or not he actually gets to see what it was doesn’t mean he won’t tease Keith about it. 

“Shit! No! Of course not… It’s nothing weird like that.” 

“So then why hide it?” Shiro contemplates sicking Nova on him so he could swipe at it. “Whatever I guess.” It wouldn’t work. Nova wasn’t the kind of dog to jump on anyone unless they tried hurt her or Shiro. He figures he’ll try to sneak a peak when Keith goes to bathroom or something along those lines. 

A few moments later the inevitable happens and Keith announces a bit to freely that he has to piss. This would be his only chance to look at the sketch pad but he had to be careful. Keith probably figured he would peak since he didn’t place it on the coffee table but on the floor this time. Shiro was unfortunate enough to live in a rather creaky house. One wrong step and Keith would hear him moving. 

He waits for the sound of the bathroom door shutting before he quietly gets on all fours to crawl towards the sketch book. This was the only way he could think of that would make minimal noise. It was easier to pass it off as the house settling. Shiro was almost successful had it not been for two things. 

Number one being Keith getting out faster than he expected… 

And Number Two was Keith’s phone going off… 

This meant Keith would be walking faster back to living room. Nova was in her corner dozing so he couldn't use her as a cover up. As panic set it Shiro used the ringing to his advantage. He took the phone and tossed it just as his friend came back into the room. “Gotcha buddy!” Not good enough. Shiro knew he was caught red handed the moment Keith gave began to squint at him. 

“Don’t know the number. If it’s important they’ll leave a message.” He dropped it on the couch next to Barbara, still letting it ring. It was a strange ringtone. Most people had something loud but it was a rather quiet little tune. A little bit haunting even… The tune began to pick up, sounding more and more familiar as it carried on. Once a deep voice started to sing it hit Shiro. 

“Is… is that the song from the Haunted Mansion?” 

Keith grinned. “Yep.” 

“It’s June.

“So?” He picks up his phone again the moment it went silent. Keith turns up the volume full blast. “I like it!” The song starts up again.

“Keith please…” 

He wasn’t listening to reason. Instead choosing to ignore Shiro’s pleads as he swayed to the music. Keith bows as if he were in a ball when the beat picks up. “May I have this dance?” 

Shiro blushed. “Um-” He blushed harder when he realized Keith wasn’t asking him… He was asking Barbara. The skeleton was now in Keith’s arms as he danced around the living room, occasionally tripping over the models feet. “It’s fucking June Keith!” He wanted to sound angry. He really did. “Why are we listening to this!?” It was impossible to actually be angry when he was laughing at Keith’s antics on top of his horrible singing. 

“I like to have spooky fun!” He dibs Barbara and winks at Shiro. “Sue me!” This wasn’t really that surprising coming from him. From the moment they met, Shiro knew Keith was just a little bit eccentric. He once made a joke that Keith’s internal calendar was stuck in a perpetual October. “You should try it sometime~” Still, there was something infectious about it. Shiro was envious of that kind of passion for something. The very passion that’s almost blinding to anyone else’s judgements… or disappointment… 

Shiro pushed aside to tiny ache in heart to pick up Nova and join Keith prancing around the living room. Just for a few minutes he let himself forget the constant demons he has to deal with. He let himself be silly with a friend he held close to his heart. He sang loudly, badly but happily without any shame. Even when he stubbed his toe or bumped into something he kept going. 

“ Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize !” Both of their voices cracked as they finished singing. They collapsed to the floor, sweaty and exhausted, but light. The sound of Keith’s breathy giggles made Shiro’s heart squeeze. When Keith looked over at him something broke and began to ooze out something he never noticed before. 

He cared about Keith, he knew this, but it wasn’t until this very moment as he laid on his dirty floor with Keith looking at him with pure joy that he realized just how much he cared about Keith. 

Shiro loved him. More than anything he’s ever loved in his miserable life. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I said the second installment would be the hearse song??? Well I lied. It wasn't working out so it morphed into this shit pile right here! Any comments, complaints, or whatever is appreciated. 
> 
> Bug me on tumblr @intergalacticdaddy-o 
> 
> Hopefully the next installment wont take me fucking months to get to but I make no promises


End file.
